The Legend of Zelda: Heroes of Time
by Jane Glass
Summary: Ben and Link must work together to stop Vilgax and Ganondorf…will they succeed or will they die trying?
1. Unknown Enemies

**The Legend of Zelda: Heroes of Time**

**Chapter 1: Unknown Enemies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Ben 10.**

**A.N.: After finishing Ben 10 I ran around like a chicken without a head on…. Then I started drawing Ben pictures, and I started drawing pictures of Link…and BAM! This idea was born. You're welcome. I don't know what the pairings will be (if there will be pairings), so feel free to say what you think the pairings should be and I might switch a bit for the sake of romance drama. Enjoy. **

**Rated: T (for violence, violence reference, death, death reference….)**

**Warning(s): SPOILERS, possible major character(s) death(s), possible character(s) death(s)….**

* * *

><p><em>Ben couldn't tell where he was, but it was dark…. <em>

_"Neither of us can defeat either of them by ourselves, but if we team up…then we can defeat both of them." It was an unfamiliar voice who spoke first._

_"Yes, with our combined strengths, brains, and power…nothing will stop us." That was Vilgax…. His voice sent chills down Ben's spine._

_Both of them begin laughing, and Ben shivers. "Something bad is happening," Says a voice in his head. _

_Suddenly Ben feels a sharp pain in his lower chest…. He screams out, and someone shouts in the distance, "Ben, no!" They were worried. _

_The last things he sees is a teen about his age…he is dressed in green._

Ben jolts up right, his body is covered in sweat and his chest heaves as he gasps for unneeded breath. He turns, expecting to look at his digital clock, but instead he sees trees and bushes. "Where…?"

"Oh! I didn't see you there…! Who…are you?" Ben turns to look at the young lady who was speaking. Her hair is blond, her eyes are sky-blue, she is wearing a rather old-style fancy dress and she has complicated hair decorations connecting to what looks like a crown.

Ben realizes that he's staring, so he speaks up, "I—I'm Ben 10…big hero who saved the world at least a hundred times?" She stares at him, tilting her head to one side, "I'm afraid I would have heard of that a bit sooner if it were true."

"Hah, and who are you to accuse me of lying?" She smiles, "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Ben's jaw drops slightly, but he quickly recovers and watches her intently for a moment. They both stay like that, and then he asks, "You aren't lying…are you?"

"No, I am not." Ben frowns. One of them didn't belong wherever they are at…and it was probably him. He stands unsteadily and begins looking around at the garden area around him. The sun is peaking over the small trees and fences outlining the garden, making the scenery look slightly orange. Still, it is a beautiful place…wherever this place is.

Zelda steps forward, looking a bit on edge, but also something else…worried, perhaps, "Are you alright?" Ben shakes his head before turning to face her, "What is this place?" Zelda hesitates, "This is the castle of Hyrule."

"I've never heard of Hyrule or you. I'm from Bellwood." Ben really has no clue what is going on. Usually he'd start guessing, but he has no clue of any kind this time. Zelda looks down, "I've never heard of Bellwood or you…. You dress differently too. Wait…I was expecting someone…do you have a device that can turn you into aliens?"

"Ha, now we're on the same page!" Ben lifts him left arm happily. Zelda smiles sadly, "I'm so sorry. I don't know the full situation, but I was told that you would come." Ben nods and lowers his arm. He was use to not understanding, but that was okay. All he needs to know is that there is a reason.

He walks over to the stone table in the middle of the garden area and sits down. Leaning back, he saw tall parts of the castle overhead. There were towers and cone shaped roofs and tiny blue flags…it was so complex looking.

Zelda sits down next to him on the stone bench with a sigh, "Can I get you something to drink or eat?" Ben glances over at her, "You don't have smoothies, right?" Zelda stares into the distance, "Smoothies…? We might…what are smoothies?"

"There are cold drinks containing fruits as the base, or vegetables and other things as the base instead. They usually have ice...does it sound familiar yet?" Zelda shakes her head slowly, "Some people here might drink that, but I have not heard of it. We do have soups and potions and milk and Chateau Romani."

"What's Chateau Romani?" Zelda looks down for a moment, "It's…. It's very good." Ben nods, "I'll try it. It'll be something new, at least." Zelda says, "Yes, it will indeed," then she turns to call her maid, but just then a loud sound like an explosion fills the air.

Zelda looks around franticly as Ben stands, looking around as well. A loud crack was the next thing they hear, and then a large piece of one of the towers begins falling. "Watch out!" Ben calls out while pulling Zelda quickly with him.

There was no way they would outrun it, Ben knew this, "Jump!" Zelda jumps forward quickly, and only a second later Ben jumps too while pressing his Omnitrix. They were going to be hit, and he knew he couldn't let her get hurt.

Ben lands protectively over her only a moment before the piece of the castle landed on them and broke and crumbled. A moment later there was a beeping sound and a flash of green light, then Ben manages to push some broken stone aside, popping up from the mess, "You okay, Princess?"

"Uh…yes, I am." Ben reaches down to help her up, and then lifts her up before placing her on top of the stone pile. Ben smirks, "Cannonbolt always saves the day." Zelda smiles a bit in return, then her smile fades and she bows her head, "Thank you for saving me. I see why they sent you. Having alien transformations must be very useful."

Ben shrugs while smiling, "No reason to thank me…just doing my job." Zelda stares at him, but it was like she was staring in the distance, not really at him. Ben frowns, "Princess…?" Zelda still doesn't respond, seeming deep in thought. Ben puts a hand on her shoulder, "Zelda…? You alright…?"

"Hmm…? Sorry, I was…thinking." Ben watches her with weary eyes, "Is something wrong?" He didn't need to ask. Something was seriously wrong here. He couldn't put his finger on it, but since he got here he felt like…like he isn't the hero of every place, world, universe, and timeline. He knew there was someone else for places he didn't know about….

He knows that there was a hero in this…universe…or wherever this is. Where is that hero? Why isn't he here to protect his home? Was he killed, captured, or hurt? Or did he run off? Of all the times that this place needs help, why isn't this place's hero here to help this time? Why did they choose Ben to help them instead? So many questions….

Zelda looks at him, "Yes…I didn't want to admit that there was trouble earlier because you are a stranger that I'm not sure if I can trust." Ben lowers his head slightly, "What changed that?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing did. You may have saved me to gain my trust, and you just want to act as my friend until later before showing your true evil, for all I know, but I'll take the risk…because you're all I have to help me…you're my only hope."

Ben nods, "What exactly is the trouble?" Zelda looks at him, "I don't know for sure…people from a village called Ordon had been reporting that there were weird sounds in the night. A few days after the reports, a village child named Beth went missing...the hero chosen by the gods, Link, went looking for her immediately, but it's been nine days…."

Ben stays quiet as he waits for her to continue. "…I think someone most have done this to lure Link away. I don't know if there is any real danger, but I feel…like a cloud of despair has floated its way over the people of Hyrule."

"Should I go looking for him?" Zelda nods, "And…there's someone I want you to take with you. Don't worry about me. I'll be safe." Ben's brows furrow, "Who is the person who will be going with me?" Zelda smiles a little, "Don't worry; Sheik won't cause you any trouble. Sheik will meet you by the fountain in Castle Town. You should head that way now."

"Okay, Princess. Be careful..." With that Ben turns and jumps over a stone fence and begins making his way to the Castle Town. Soon he made his way to the fountain, so he begins looking around for Sheik, though he has no clue what Sheik looks like.

"You're dressed funny." A small child tells him. Ben stares before replying, "Thanks, so are you." The child glares before running off. A few more people stare as they walk by, mumbling mean things, sad things, and happy things about Ben and his clothing.

Soon Ben is bored. He is sure that it's been about eight minutes already. "Ben, let's go." Ben sits up to look at the blue, white and back clothed person standing before him. The person has red eyes and yellow-blond hair that's tied down in the back with bangs covering the forehead and left eye.

The person is wearing something that looks like white bandages wrapped around, forming a hat of sorts. They have a white shawl on, covering their lower face and it's connected to a white torn up sleeveless and sideless shirt with a symbol of something on it. They seem to have several layers of blue and black cloths.

The person has white wraps wrapped around their arms, and their gloves stop above their knuckles. They have wraps wrapped around their fingers. And they have a scabbard containing a knife on their lower back. The person looks very strong and muscular.

"Sheik, I'm guessing?" The person nods, "Yes, I am Sheik. Here, put this on." Sheik hands Ben a brown cloak which Ben puts on easily. "People won't look at me like a weirdo anymore?" Sheik begins walking, "That is the plan."

"So where's Ordon?" Sheik simply takes out a map and hands it to him. Ben continues looking at the map for some time and soon they're outside of Castle town at the main gate. Sheik glances at Ben, "As requested by the Princess, horses are ready for us."

Ben looks up to see two horses with knights at either of their sides, "Hmm…this should be…interesting." Sheik looks the other way to hide his smile, "You've never ridden on a horse?" Ben's face turns red with embarrassment, but he quickly shrugs indifferently anyways, "Who cares? It's not a big deal!"

"No, it's not. So we should be off." Sheik then walks forward and mounts the white horse with tiny light brown spots and a brown mane and tail. Ben nods and walks over to the black horse with white hooves, mane and tail.

Sheik watches in amusement as Ben stood still for a moment, and then Ben turns to look at Sheik with a mean look before turning back again. "Is something wrong, Ben?" Ben quickly shook his head, "You can stop watching. I'm not going to mess up and fall off or anything."

Sheik smiles a bit, and then looks down but watches out of the corner of his eye. Ben sighs, then grabs the pommel of the saddle and puts his left foot into the stirrup before pulling himself up and tossing his leg over the horse.

"For someone who's never ridden a horse you sure know how to get on." Ben nods to Sheik's comment, "I was sent to an instructor for horse riding…I never got on a horse but I know how to." Sheik smirks a bit, but thankfully Ben didn't seem to notice, "Were you too scared to ride a horse or something?"

"A little, but mostly I didn't want everyone to think that my cousin was better at yet another thing. So I acted like I didn't care and therefore nobody knew who was better because I didn't try." Sheik raises an eyebrow, "How…odd."

"Shouldn't we be going to Ordon, now?" Sheik nods, "Yes, we should. Don't pull at the reins to much and simply nudge the horse with either leg when you want to turn. Pull at the reins a bit to make the horse come to a halt."

Ben loosens his grip on the reins a bit, "I already knew all of that!" Sheik smiles before pressing his legs against the horse a bit and his horse begins moving, "Very well, let's go now, Ben." Ben frowns a bit, "Could you remind me how to get the horse to walk?"

"Press your legs into the horse's sides a bit." Ben does as he's told and the horse starts walking, "I already knew how to do this too, I just forgot." Sheik glances at him, "Of course." Ben sighs, "It's going to be a long ride."

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter is complete. Hey, should Zelda and Sheik be the same person in this? I know they are canonically the same person, but wouldn't it be interesting if they weren't? I have mostly everything planned out, but feel free to say what you think should happen and what characters should be in this and please speak your mind! Reviews will help brighten my day and will encourage me to write more. :)<strong>


	2. Young Heroes

**Chapter 2: Young Heroes**

**Note: For Disclaimer, Rating information, and Warning(s), see first chapter.**

**A.N.: Okay, thank you all for the reviews and I'll consider all of your ideas. :)**

* * *

><p>Business was slow as ever at Talo Mart, a shop that had been built across from Coro's shop and house. It was a no-wonder, though, since only travelers and visitors come around this area. There's a few good things about having a shop so far from home though, one of those things being that he doesn't have grownups telling him what to do all the time.<p>

He even eats out here, which Coro probably likes, since it means no more nasty tasting soup. He was surprised at first though, since he hadn't thought that Tolo would be such a good cook. Tolo tries to give tips and help Coro learn to cook so he won't have to though, but he's made him staying out here and eating here a permanent change. Tolo sometimes sleeps at his shop too, since he has the excuse that it's a long walk home.

A light breeze plays with Tolo's hair as he and Coro eat lunch like they always do on the stones around Coro's fire pit.

"After all that Ordonian's done, you'd think it would be easy to go get the girl and bring her back."

It took Tolo a moment to realize that he was speaking about Link, and when he did realize this, he saw what Coro meant. Link should be back by now and Beth should be safe. What could have happened? Why weren't they both back? Unless….

"It was a trap…!" Coro glances at Tolo while raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, guy?" Tolo shakes his head as he stands, "Someone took Beth as bait to get Link!" Coro nods once in understanding, "So…they took the Ordonian? Doesn't that mean…well the girl won't be important to them no more?"

A gasp escapes Tolo's mouth, and then he turns and runs towards Ordon village. After only two minutes he stops and climbs onto a stone somewhere in the middle of town, "Everyone! Quickly come with me! Beth's in trouble!"

Molo stares at him like he's an idiot, "We already knew that." Tolo shakes his head, "Beth was just the bait, but now that they have Link they don't need her!" Colin and Uli come walking over from the river near their house, and then Colin asks, "Who are they…? Why do they want Link?"

"If they don't need her then will they let her go…?" Tolo looks at Uli now, "I don't know who they are or why they want Link, but if they don't need Beth then they'll leave her wherever she already is, so we have to find her and set her free! Whose with me?!"

Molo nods, "Someone has to make you don't do anything stupid, so I am coming." Colin quickly speaks up, "I want to go too!"

"Colin…" Colin shakes his mother's hand off his shoulder, "I have to! It's what Link would do!" Uli nods, knowing that she can't change his mind.

Soon a crowd forms around Talo as the other explain to them what's going on. Tolo and Molo's parents are not happy, "That isn't your jobs! You will both stay here!"

"Yeah, what are ya' thinkin'?"

Tolo grits his teeth as he heads towards the exit of village, "You can't stop me—us! Everyone who's with me, come on!"

Molo, Colin, and Ilia walk over to him before turning to look at the village people staring at them. Sera lets out a sigh of happiness and shock, "Thank you all…I'd go if I could…. Please bring back my darling." Hanch nods in agreement, "Bring her home…please…."

Tolo gives one quick nod, "You can count on us."

Tolo, Molo, Colin, and Ilia turn and leave, words of thanks and wishes for them following them until they can't hear the words any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the super short chapter, but anyways…I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next one on the 20<strong>**th****, Rusl who is in Castle town learns of what had happened and he, Shad, Auru, and Ashei all head out immediately…. **

**Please leave a review! :) **


	3. Trouble Back Home

**Chapter 3: Trouble Back Home**

**Note: For Disclaimer, Rating information, and Warning(s), see first chapter.**

**A.N.: Sorry this one is late! I've been busy! Anyways, mention of alcohol…no, no one is drunk. Remember; don't drink if you're too young! (I won't drink anyways) **

**Happy late birthday gamergal357! I hope you had a good one! :)**

* * *

><p>Telma's bar is packed, like always. People bump into one another, looking for seats, going to the bar to place orders, and walking around to chat with others. The scent of fresh bread, steak and alcohol drafts through the air.<p>

Though the smell isn't as strong, and the noise isn't as loud in the back area which is across from the entrance of the building and to the left of the bar, being hidden slightly by curtains. Sitting at the round table in the back area are four people: Rusl, Auru, Shad, and Ashei.

"Well," Rusl starts and breaks what silence they had had; though it hadn't been completely quiet, thanks to the loud crowd in the front area of the bar, "It's been nice, hasn't it?"

"Depends on what you mean, I suppose. My ribs are too tough," Shad says, lifting the ribs up on his fork while trying to take the bones apart with his other, messy hand, "See?"

"Try using both your hands. Like this, yeah?" Ashei demonstrates by pulling at two different bones, and she smiles when the meat between the bones breaks apart.

"I have to have one clean hand, how else would I drink my tea?"

Ashei smirks a bit, grabbing her glass of tea with her barbecue sauce covered hands. Shad lets out a small gasp in shock while watching as Ashei drinks some tea before placing the now messy glass down again.

Rusl lets out a laugh, smiling at them, "I meant it's been nice recently…since Ganondorf is gone, things have been good and lazy."

Shad nods in agreement, taking his eyes off of Ashei's glass of tea, "Oh, indeed. It's been two years, if I'm correct."

"It's been a good two years…not so lazy for everyone, but still good, yeah?" Auru turns to Ashei, "Yes, yes…some of us still like adventuring, anyways."

Rusl chuckles, "Good weather for it too."

Auru is about to speak up when Telma walks over, silencing him, "Got a letter for you, Rusl."

"Who sent it?" Telma hands the letter to him before answering him, "Bo, I think. Got any idea why he'd send you a letter?"

Rusl shakes his head as he opens the envelope, his fingers trembling as a bad feeling makes its way to his gut.

Everyone stares at Rusl as time seems to pause. The laughter and chatting in the main area of the bar blurs into the back of their minds as they all wonder what has happened.

Shad breaks the silence, "Well? What is it?"

"Beth went missing and Link went after her…they've been gone for nine days…and earlier today, Tolo, Molo, Colin and Ilia went to find Beth…Tolo thinks that Beth was bait to capture Link."

Shad's eyes widen, "Who would be after Link now?"

Telma frowns, "It's been nine days…Beth might…"

Rusl stands up, shoving the letter into one of his item pouches, "Come on, guys."

Auru, Ashei, and Shad stand as well, and they all make their way through the bar, Telma close behind, "You go get that poor girl then. I'll see what I can do about finding Link. Ya'll come around if you need anything, you hear?"

Rusl nods, his stomach twisting as memories flood through his mind and past the barriers holding the bad memories back.

That feeling of helplessness washes over him...that feeling of not being able to stop something or help someone. That feeling that he only feels when someone he cares for dearly is risking their life.

And all he can do is hope that they're okay.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter might be out January 10, 2015. Sorry, I'll probably be busy with more stuff around Christmas and New Year's Day. Happy Christmas andor whatever other holidays you're celebrating! And a happy New Year!**


End file.
